


Revenge of the Rogues

by ZpanSven



Series: Carrie Allen is the Flash [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Rating upped for chapter 18 which is pure smut, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Carrie trains desperately to combat the man in the yellow suit, Captain Cold returns to Central City with a new hotheaded partner in tow – Mick Rory. The duo plan to steal a multi-million dollar painting, but Cold has another agenda while in town: to set a trap for The Flash. Snart and Mick kidnap someone close to The Flash and threaten to kill them unless The Flash shows up for a battle of fire and ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was grateful that Ferris Airfield was abandoned – it allowed for her agility and combat training, training she couldn't really pull off the in the confines of STAR Labs or even one of the warehouses Oliver favored. That was perhaps a terrible drawback to how she fought; she needed room to gain speed and to maneuver in.

Right now, she was being chased down the cracked runway by a weaponized drone, darting forward and to the sides to avoid its fire. The pace and intensity behind the drone – Cisco, was navigating it – was...well it was quite intense.

But it wasn't enough. 

She needed to be faster than this...

The cold air bit into her lungs as she took a breath; farther down the runway at the mobile command center, she knew that the others were bundled up on this blustery, overcast day.

“Cisco, you gonna bring it or what?” she called to him over the comm.

There was a pause as she watched the drone hovering in the distance. And then she thought she heard Harrison say: “Bring it.”

Once more she darted off, the drone chasing her. There wasn't gunfire...oh no, Cisco's drone had something better.

A missile.

It arced through the air at her, but she dodged it. However, Carrie wasn't clear of it's range when it detonated on impact with the pavement of the runway; the concussive force of the blast sent her flying. She hit the pavement hard, skidding across it with a grunt,the air wheezing from her lungs. Silently she was grateful for the protection offered by the tri-polymer of Cisco's suit.

With a wheezing gasp, the air rushed back into her lungs as she rolled onto her side. Oh that had hurt quite a bit. Nothing felt broken bu that could be the adrenaline talking---and the drone was coming back.

Well she did tell him to bring it...

The training she'd been doing in the past few weeks since making the decision to take things more seriously after what happened with Farooq...it was helping. A lot. But her encounters with the man in the Yellow Suit had proven something very important:

Not all her battles could be won by speed alone.

She'd have to learn to stand and fight.

And that was a terrifying prospect that dawned on her as the drone loosed its payload, the missile streaking towards her as she forced herself back to her feet. She forced herself to stand and not run away as it approached her.

She had to stand and fight. He was faster. Stronger. But there were plenty of ways to combat that. She'd have to redirect that back against him.

Inspired, she darted forward towards the missile; she lunged int the air and it was hot, even with her gloves on. Her body twisted, spinning midair and she released the missile. If her calculations and timing were right---

\---the missile impacted with the drone in a spectacular explosion as she landed.

Her shoulder hurt from the impact of catching the missile and she rolled it tentatively as she walked back down the runway towards the trio at the mobile command center. She was sore and from the slight lightheaded feeling knew she needed to replace the calories she had burned...

Thankfully they didn't inflict any of those terrible tasting super-bars Cisco had concocted. After changing into a pair of jeans and STAR Labs sweatshirt, she sat in one of the folding chairs at the tables they had set up while Caitlin retreated with her meal order and Harrison's credit card.

In the end, she wound up scarfing down over thirty-five super-deluxe Big Belly Meals – her usual double bacon cheese burgers with jalapenos...with the addition of anchovies and pickles.

Which was weird, she didn't even normally care much for anchovies. 

Or pickles.

Maybe she needed the extra protein...

Harrison arched his eyebrows at her from over his own Big Belly Burger and she shrugged sheepishly at him as she sipped her drink. This was a large meal, even by her now 'normal' standards. Then again with all the additional training she was doing...she probably needed it.

It was starting to rain as they reviewed the data from her recent training exercise. 

Harrison nodded in approval of the number, munching on a french fry. “Very impressive, Carrie. Your reaction to stimuli at super-speed continues to improve...”

“It's still not enough,” she sighed glumly from where she sat beside him.

“It will be,” he reassured her as she rested her head on his shoulder. “You keep working like you are, you stay focused like you are, and you will be ready the next time your man in the yellow suit comes around.”

“I think you mean the reverse-Flash!” Cisco interjected and found himself on the receiving end of the other three's eyes. “What? He said it, not me. And he's right. Yellow suit, red lightning, and evil! He's even a he! So the reverse of Carrie.”

“Meh,” Caitlin shrugged.

“Actually, I kind of like it,” Harrison said with a faint quirk of his lips.

 

“All right,” Carrie rose back to her feet, ready to put her suit back on; she glanced over at Cisco. “I'm ready for another round. How many more drones do you have left?” 

“Two,” he replied, heading over to the crates containing the drones. “Annnndddd...” he drawled with a grin. “They've got lasers!”

“No,” Harrison and Caitlin said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

The damage to the door of the customs garage had her full attention as she inspected the damage. Dread was curling in her gut. This could be a metahuman or...

“Are you sure nothing's missing?” Joe's voice drifted over to her and she glanced over to see him and Eddie talking with one of the uniforms.

The man shrugged. “That's what the supervisor said. I can check again.”

The radio on the uniform's belt emitted chatter as he walked away; her eyes left him to meet those of Joe.

“Care-Bear,” he greeted.

“The breakage indicates that the door somehow had zero viscoelasticity when it hit the ground,”she informed him, her face pinched in worry as she glanced between him and Eddie.

“What does that mean to normal people?” He asked dryly.

Carrie blushed. “Sorry. It...means that the steel shattered like glass...” Picking up a fragment, she ran her gloved thumb over it; it still felt....cold... “It was frozen, Joe. At absolute zero.”

“Snart,” Joe hissed.

She nodded. “He's back.”

“I thought Snart was some world-class thief,” Eddie muttered, glancing around at the numerous cars in confusion. “All these expensive cars... He didn't take any of them? It doesn't make sense.”

Joe's face was pinched in a frown. “I have a bad feeling... Eddie, go ahead and put out an APB on Snart.”

“Got it.”

Her hands trembled before she dropped the frozen metal to the floor with a soft clatter. Finally finding her voice, she spoke quietly, rising to her feet. “Snart wasn't here to steal anything...”

“He was setting a trap.”

“For me,” she agreed bleakly.

\---------------------

“Captain Cold is back?” Cisco asked in concern, pacing back and forth in the Cortex.

“For a non-metahuman, Leonard Snart is proving to be quite the Nemesis,” Harrison agreed in dismay.

“He still has the cold gun, the one he stole from us, the one I built...” the pacing engineer babbled until Caitlin stilled him with a look.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well, what does he want this time?”

“The Flash,” Carrie replied with a grimace, shrugging helplessly at Caitlin as she arched her brows at the speedster. Sinking down into one of the wheeled chairs, she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “I guess if Snart wants a fight with the Flash, then I'll give him one...maybe I can catch him this time...”

“Well...” Harrison started hesitantly. 

She blinked over at him. “You don't think I should?”

“I didn't say that,” he shook his head before reaching out, taking her hand in his. “But, Carrie, as fast as you are, you cannot be everywhere at once. And it becomes then a question of priorities. Now, in the last month, you have made a commitment to increasing your speed, enhancing your reflexes, and it's working. You're finally getting faster.”

“Okay, but what am I supposed to do, just ignore Snart?” she looked torn.

“The first time you had a fight with Snart, a train derailed and you were lucky to get all those people to safety. The second time you fought, he almost killed two police officers and crippled three more by the time you arrived on-scene. And if you don't give him that fight--”

“He may just back off, and there'll be no casualties. But at the same time...if he's trying to get my attention, he could do something that could put innocent people in danger...” Torn with indecision, she leaned forward, her forehead resting on his shoulder; his fingers were gentle as they ran through her hair soothingly.

“Don't worry about that, Carrie - Cisco and I will work with Joe and Captain Singh to devise a way to catch Cold--” Harrison shook his head at Cisco, who had arched his brows at his boss. “Yes, I said it, Cisco. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I heard it.”

“Yeah, we can definitely come up with ways to neutralize Snart,” the engineer reassured the speedster. “I'd been putting together an idea just in case we ran into him or an ice-wielding meta, actually..”

“Carrie...” Harrison's voice was soft and she lifted her head, looking into his eyes. His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into the reassuring strength and warmth of his palm. “Whether or not you go after Snart, that's your choice. We here, we will do whatever we can to support you. But after this past Christmas, after the events with the Reverse-Flash...” She flinched involuntarily at the mention of her mother's killer. “I just think he poses a greater threat to all of us.”

...he was right. 

If the Reverse-Flash did show up with intentions of a killing-spree or God knew what else... And they were a team, all of them. From her all the way to even Salma. They had to be able to work together cohesively and rely on each other more.

Her eyes locked with his, she nodded in understanding. “Okay. I'm counting on all of you.”

He smiled, leaning in and brushing his lips over hers, while Cisco and Caitlin steadily ignored them.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie and Iris were smooching as she stopped by Eddie and Joe's desks. She waited with patient amusement for them to come up for air; they'd be moving in together in three days, a fact Joe was still sulking about.

“Hey, lovebirds,” she chuckled.

“Hey,” Iris grinned back at her, even as Eddie blushed a bit.

“Do you know where Dad is? I need to talk to him and the Captain...”

“You're in luck, he's in the Captain's office,” Eddie replied, nodding to Singh's office.

“Oh good. I was talking with Harrison and Cisco and they are working on some equipment for the guys here to keep with them while Snart's at large so we don't have any repeats of last time... From the prototype Cisco's testing, it'd be an upgrade for the standard riot shields, if they past the final test-runs, they can start making them for everyone. It looked really simple to use, no special button pushing or anything. It'd just react.”

“That's great,” the detective perked up. “You know how some of these guys are when confronted with new tech they have to learn...”

“I know, right?” Carrie agreed with a groan, rolling her eyes. “Let me go give the news to the Captain, I bet it'll be a load off his shoulders. And I'll be by the house after my shift if you still need any help packing.”

“I'd appreciate it. Dad's still sulking so Eddie's wrangled Hunter to help him with the heavier stuff.”

“That's good...” Carrie paused and cleared her throat. “Umm...do you think he's okay with me and Harrison? Hunter I mean. He's been acting really weird lately...”

“I...dunno?” Eddie shrugged. “He pretty much keeps everything to himself. If I hadn't overheard him and Ashley arguing, I doubt he'd have said anything about getting divorced.”

“Dad thinks he might have liked you more than he was letting on or even realized and he's adjusting to you being with someone else,” Iris added.

Nodding, Carrie sighed. “You men. So complicated.”

“You mean you women!” Eddie retorted good naturally, Iris popping him on the shoulder.

Laughing at the kicked-puppy look Eddie gave her sister, Carrie headed to Singh's office. She knocked.

“Who is it?”

“Allen, sir.”

“Come in.”

Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and nodded in greeting to the two. “Captain. Joe.”

“Hey, Care-bear.” Joe greeted, looking up from the case file he was reading. “I'm glad you're back. I've been going over Snart's file.”

“I got some really good news,” she told them.

“You already caught Snart?” Singh's eyebrows rose up.

“...not that good of news,” she snorted, shaking her head. “Cisco has a prototype that's going through its final tests – its designed specifically to counter Snart's cold gun or any ice-wielding meta-humans we may come across. Best thing is its an upgrade to the riot shields we already have.”

“How long would it take to mass produce them?” Singh asked. “And how much would it cost the department?”

“No cost to the department, Harrison's doing this no strings. There's...a lot he and the others at STAR Labs are tying to do to make up for the particle accelerator explosion and what it did to the city. This is going to be one of them. And it shouldn't take more than a day once the prototype finishes its testing today – the 3D printers will be going non-stop and Cisco says its an easy application to the riot shields, which should only take a few hours tops.”

“That's good an all but what will you be doing?” Joe asked with a frown.

“...I can't be everywhere at once, Joe – I'm not like Danton Black, able to make duplicates of myself that can run around at super-speed. And five officers almost died the last time Snart came around with that gun of his.” She sighed. “This upgrade is as needed as the DA recognizing meta-humans.”

“There has been some chatter about that,” Singh interjected. “Mercury Labs was less than pleased what happened Christmas in losing that tacyon prototype so the DA had to fish that report they had tossed out and have been reading over it. Thing is...someone from the government has been in talks with the DA and the mayor for a while now. Its all kept quiet...”

“The Government...? Could it be ARGUS?” Joe asked with a frown.

“Maybe. I can ask Lyla, see if there's anything she can tell me,” Carrie replied. “Right now I' worried if I give Snart the fight he wants, people will get hurt...or if I don't give him the fight people will get hurt. I honestly don't know what to do right now, so I'm staying in the back, trying to watch and see how things are playing out. Maybe if we;re lucky, I don't give him the attention he wants, he'll go away... I know no matter what I decide, Harrison and STAR Labs has my back...”

“I'll check with Zolomon, see what he thinks. He's a damn fine profiler,” Singh reassured her.

Her shoulders relaxed in relief; no matter what, Hunter was a professional. If there was any lingering awkwardness, it would be between him and her, and not him and the Flash...


	4. Chapter 4

The last time she had done any extensive packing was when she was packing up for her own apartment. Joe was helping thankfully, though Carrie wondered if it was because of Salma – she'd seen them talking more than once and it seemed like the snake-charmer was trying to get Joe to see things from his daughters' point of view. And was Carrie and Iris grateful for that!

Most of Iris's furniture was staying at Joe's – it was was a one bedroom apartment and its not like they needed two beds or nightstands. However, some of the boxes were on the heavier side and Joe and Eddie had agreed that neither of the girls were to risk hurting themselves by lifting them, which was why they recruited Hunter's help.

Carrie rolled her eyes at Salma with a good-natured grin and as Eddie took one of the boxes from Iris.

“I got it, you relax,” he leaned in and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before carting the box out to the rental truck.

A moment after he had stepped out the door, Joe came down the stairs with a familiar green stuffed animal in hand. “Aw look what I found! Mcsnurtle the turtle.”

“Oh my god, I haven't seen him since we were kids,” Carrie giggled as Joe passed it over to Iris.

“When did you stop sleeping with this? It was your favorite.”

Iris hugged her childhood toy to her chest, “He was... But if I remember correctly, you took him away from me after I broke your Duke Ellington: Live at the Blue Note vinyl.”

Hunter and Salma both gave Joe vaguely disapproving frowns at that; the older detective coughed.

“Oh, yeah... You can have him back now!”

“Oh, gee, thanks.” Iris rolled her eyes at her father before giving him a watery smile and hugging him. “Oh, Dad...”

“I'm going to miss you, baby.”

“Dad, I'm only ten minutes away. Carrie lives further away than me. And in not as nice a neighborhood either.”

“Nice redirecting,” Carrie snorted as she sealed up a box with packing tape.

“Be nice or I won't give you...this!” Iris pulled out an old red and yellow backpack from their childhood days, dangling it triumphantly before Carrie.

“Is that what I think it is?” Joe laughed.

“It is!” Carrie confirmed, taking it from Iris and opening it.

“I found this in my closet,” her sister laughed.

Unzipping the main pouch in excitement, she peered inside it. “I haven't seen this in years!” 

“Well, the nerd survival kit is still intact,” Iris reassured her as Carrie pulle dout the comic books that were inside – still in their protective sleeves.

“Oh wow...I haven't read these in forever...” 

“I thought those might be worth something,” Iris replied, leaning in to give her sister a hug. “I need to go though, I am so late for work...”

“I'll see you later at work,” Salma murmured, giving Iris a hug as well before the younger woman slipped out the front door.

“Okay. Now we just need to get these boxes loaded!” Carrie had closed the backpack and set it on the couch; now she was reaching for one of the boxes labeled 'Books'.

“Careful, that's going to be heavy,” Hunter cautioned, taking it from her; their hands brushed and his face seemed to tighten as he straightened like he was burned.

She stared at his back in confusion as he hurried the box out the door. What was that all about...?


	5. Chapter 5

With her hip leaning against the side of the back of Harrison's chair, her hand rested reassuringly on his shoulder as they watched Cisco preparing the demonstration. Reaching up, he laced his fingers with hers; both seemed completely oblivious to the curious looks they got from several members of the department.

Nodding as the dummy and the modified shied was set up to his liking, Cisco pulled on his safety goggles and the canister of liquid nitrogen on his back. With it, he would be able to simulate Cold's gun for the demonstration. 

Adjusting the settings on the rifle-like nozzle, he turned, clearing his throat. “Uh, excuse me?” 

Many were glancing between him and at the dummy in confusion.

“If I could have everybody's attention, please?” Cisco called out to the ever growing crowd of officers.

“You have our attention, Mr. Ramon,” Captain Singh reassured him.

“Okay, check it.” He bounced in excitement on the balls of his feet, nodding towards the dummy. “So Dr. Wells and I, we took your ballistic shields--” As Cisco was walking by Singh, the barrel of the faux-cold gun bobbing up with every step, the Captain reached out and pushed the barrel down, giving the young engineer a reproachful look that Carrie was more than familiar with. Cisco grinned at Singh sheepishly even as he continued speaking.“--and and we lined them with a pretty sweet compacted heating ribbon designed to repel temperatures of extreme colds, especially those reaching absolute zero, like Captain Cold's gun.”

One of the uniforms looked more than skeptical. “And that's supposed to keep us from getting turned into Popsicles?”

“Um, yeah.” Cisco blinked at the man before becoming more self-assured.“Yeah, they will.”

“How are we supposed to trust anything from STAR Labs after you nuked the city?” Shouted one of the plainclothes officers from the stairs.

The engineer flinched as though physically struck and from the corner of his eye saw that Carrie had straightened, stepping forward away from Dr Wells's side to glare up at someone on the stairs. The speedster was literally held back by Dr Wells's loose grip on her wrist and Joe's hand on her shoulder.

He looked over at them as Carrie stepped back to beside his mentor and she gave him a smile, while Dr Wells gave him a nod, the same one when he told him: Bring it.

Cisco's spine straightened, shoulders going back as he took a more solid, assured stance, the faux cold gun held more confidently. His voice reverberated as he spoke: “You're right. You're right, you shouldn't trust us. What happened a year ago that was our fault. And we can't change the past, as much as we wish we could. But tomorrow is a different story. Tomorrow's a different thing. We just want the chance to make things better. Observe.”

The engineer turned, shouldering the 'rifle' of the faux cold gun, aiming for the dummy's shield and unleashing the torrent of blistering cold; it coated the shield as efficiently as Cold's weapon would... 

The strips on the shield began to glow under the ice that had formed. The ice cracked audibly in the suddenly silent room, melting through the ice and sending it falling off the shield in chunks in the span of seconds.

There was excited chatter among the officers and Cisco felt Captain Singh's hand on his shoulder.

“I really hope this works in the field as well as it did here, Mr Ramon. Dummies are one thing. My officers are another.”

“It will. So long as the officers are behind it, it'll keep them safe from Cold's gun.”

Joe side-eyed Harrison behind Carrie's back. “You seem pleased with yourself, doctor.”

“I'm very pleased, especially with Cisco's hard work paying off. STAR Labs is happy to help the police catch Snart in anyway we can, Joe.”

“And these shields will make it a little more even a playing field.” Carrie agreed. “The Flash can't be everywhere at once and this should help prevent or at least limit any more of our officers getting hurt by that creep.”

“These will be great for getting any civilians out of the line of fire too,” Eddie added. “They're more than big enough for one of use to grab at least one adult and get them to safety.”

Cisco bounded over to them, smiling. “You know, I had an idea as I was firing on the dummy – modifying the strips to be fitted for the patrol cars! They'd react even if Cold wasn't firing on them so they'd work better in the winter time.”

“Oh that would be awesome,” Eddie breathed, turning to the engineer.

Unable to help the smile that bloomed on her face, she looked down at Harrison, her fingers entwining in his. This...this was what she had always wanted: STAR Labs and the CCPD sharing, working together.

Snart wasn't a meta-human, but he was just as dangerous and there were other non-powered criminals out there that was just as crazy and dangerous and not just in Central or Starling – look at Gotham!


	6. Chapter 6

Some of the department often forgot that Hunter Zolomon was former FBI criminal profiler, used to him as one of the rookie detectives. So far he was leaning towards the belief that if this 'Flash' was to ignore Snart's attempts to gain attention and trap 'him', eventually the criminal would grow bored.

“Right now he's nothing more than a minor nuisance. If the Flash doesn't give him attention he's after and shows that the obvious traps he's setting up aren't going to be fallen for...he'll move on to something else.”

Carrie really hoped he was right...

\-------

Everything was quiet at STAR labs when she stopped in after her evening patrol; Cisco had already left for the night and Harrison was in his office. Caitlin sat at the monitors, intently focused on the screen as Carrie approached her.

“Hey, Caitlin,” she greeted, causing the doctor to gasp, whirling around in surprise. Holding up her hands, she grinned sheepishly. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you....”

Caitlin looked embarrassed as she shook her head. “No, it's okay. I was just kind of focused.”

“Gotcha,” she nodded in complete understanding – so many times she did that herself – as she looked over to Caitlin's monitor, wondering what had her so entranced. “What's 'firestorm'?” 

Caitlin's shoulders slumped. “It's one of the last things Ronnie said to me before he flew away.” There was a sound of disbelief that escaped the doctor. “My dead fiance can fly. I haven't broke that to my parents yet...”

The hand Carrie placed on the older woman's shoulder was comforting. “We'll figure this out, I promise...”

“I was...starting to come to terms with Ronnie being dead,” Caitlin admitted. “My life was becoming routine again, like before I met Ronnie. I knew exactly what was going to happen every day of my life. It was predictable. I like predictable.” They exchanged wry smiles; life right now was anything but predictable... “But when Ronnie and I started dating, everything started to change. He made me try Indian food and SCUBA diving. At first it was scary. But then it was better...”

SCUBA diving...

Something clicked in Carrie's brain. “Wait, Caitlin... SCUBA.”

“What about it?” she looked at the speedster in confusion.

“Self-contained underwater breathing apparatus, it's an acronym. What if 'firestorm' isn't a word--”

“--its an acronym,” Caitlin finished in excitement, spinning in her chair back to the keyboard, her fingers flying over the keys. “Fusion ignition research experiment and science of transmutation originating RNA and molecular structures.” She was glancing at the article and blanched, looking at Carrie. “...it's 800 pages...”

“Scoot over,” Carrie leaned in, taking the mouse from Caitlin; she scrolled through, processing the article in a speed that even most computers wouldn't be able to handle. The speedster blinked and straightened. “There's a lot of stuff in there, but it mostly focuses on transmutation, which is the process of altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms and rebuilding it to create an entirely new element.

“Well, the article was co-written by Jason Rush, who's a grad student here at Hudson university. So if anybody knows what happened to Ronnie...” there was hope in Caitlin's face and words as she stood. “Maybe he does.”

“Maybe,” Carrie agreed.

“Thank you,” Caitlin said, hugging the speedster tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hard to focus on training, worrying if Snart would make a move and if anyone would get hurt. And it was showing, her speed inconstant on the treadmill until Harrison finally called her over. Rubbing at the tension in the back of her neck, she approached him with a sigh.

“I know, I know, my speed's all over the place...”

“You're worried and its natural to be worried,” he reassured her, taking her free hand in his. “You're used to going after Snart and the other metas with only us in your ear. You said it yourself – this upgrade has been a long time coming.”

Gently he pulled her into his lap, his lips pressing to her temple. “Everything will be fine. You just need to relax a bit.”

Before she could lean against him, his hands were at her waist, pulling her to sit on on his mid-thighs. His hands slid up over the thin fabric of her red tracksuit to cup the back of her head, his thumbs gently digging into into the first vertebrae at the top of her neck. Slowly his hands moved down, fingers kneading and working on the tight knots of muscles in her neck.

His hands spread onto her shoulders, his thumbs and the heels of his hands pressing against the knots, loosening them. A soft moan escaped her as her head fell forward, his hands moving down her spine slowly leaving a tail of lax muscles in their wake.

“I feel like I'm melting,” she giggled softly as he kneaded her lower back.

“Good,” he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “You were too tense. I know I've been egging you on in increasing your training, and I'm proud of your strides, but your well-being – mental and physical – means more to me than anything else.”

Shifting, she rested against his chest, the back of her head resting on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. It was comforting, the way his arms slipped around her waist, holding her there. His lips were gentle as he kissed the side of her jaw.

“I probably stink terribly,” she murmured, even as her head tilted to give him full access to her throat. “I should probably grab a shower...”

“Only if I get to watch,” he purred in her ear.

“Then you'd have to put up with my terrible singing!” Carrie giggled.

“I heard you the other morning. That was far from terrible,” he retorted, his fingers sliding up over her belly.

Her breathing hitched as his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts.

\--and Cisco's voice came over the intercom. “Dr Wells? There's a situation...”

“What sort of situation?” he replied with a frown. It better be a good one...

“Joe and Eddie and some of the others from the CCPD went after Captain Cold when he made a move on some painting...there were several injuries. Burn injuries.”

Carrie's head turned, to look at Harrison in alarm. “...burns?!”

“Go get a shower and changed. I'll drive you to the precinct and have a chat with Captain Singh and Joe. If Cold was prepared to counter the shield...”

“There could be a mole...”

“Exactly.”

\-----

She clutched Harrison's hand tightly on the elevator ride up; what if there was a mole? Or just someone with a really big mouth bragging... It would be better if it was someone bragging, boasting. It wouldn't mean that there was a dirty cop on Snart's payroll.

There was a bitter taste in her mouth. A dirty cop was something no one in the big blue family liked to think about. Even hinting at it could bring so much hostility and anger. Having worked to clear or convict suspected dirty cops in the past hadn't endeared her to several in the department.

When she had started here, she worked primarily on cold cases and rework evidence on behalf of the Innocence Project to repay one of the grants that put her through college. The corruption she had unknowingly uncovered doing that, along with her youth, her gender and who her father was...had made several hostile to her. And they still were to this day.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to the chaotic mass of officers. There was concern in many voices as the CSI and scientist exited the elevator, making their way over to where Joe was on his cellphone. Scanning the group of officers she was relieved to see Eddie and Hunter were both unharmed.

Joe turned and caught sight of them. “I'll call you back.”

As he ended the call, Carrie stepped forward, inspecting him before hugging him tightly. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” he reassured her with a pat on her back. His eyes fell to meet Harrison's. “Snart's got a partner now. He's got this hand-held flamethrower...”

“Oh God. I heard there were injuries, how bad was it?” she asked.

“Almost everyone was treated on the scene, but...” Joe shook his head, shoulders slumping. “We got two in the burn unit, though.”

“I'm sorry.”

“There is no way for anyone to know Snart would have teamed up with someone armed with a flamethrower,” Harrison reassured her before looking at Joe, his face grim. “Which brings up a very important question for you and for Captain Singh: How did Snart know we had a way to counter his gun and compensate for it?”

“Are you suggesting we have a dirty cop?” Joe growled.

“Maybe, but maybe not,” he shook his head. “Snart is known to listen in on the radios your officers use, has done so to help gauge response times. That was in the file you helped assemble on him. Could he have been listening and heard the chatter about the upgraded shields? If not...could he have a way to eavesdrop here? I'd rather those be the cases rather than the other alternative...”

Which would be a cop on the take.

Joe's face was tight even as he nodded. “Which means we need to make the radios more secure so he can't hear our chatter.”

“I can see if Cisco has any ideas...”

“Yeah. Thank you.” Joe looked to Carrie now, his jaw clenching. “The next time Snart and his pyro pal show up, you make them sorry they ever messed with you...with all of us. I got to call the hospital.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this chapter, wondering if I should keep it Caitlin as the intended target for their kidnapping but my lovely readers convinced me otherwise. I just had to figure out the best way to do it. So 'Harrison' was running an errand - picking up something he's had made. For a hint: it fits in a small black ring box :3

Staring at the treadmill, Carrie played over the chaos of the precinct in her mind along with the worry that thee might be a leak. It was something that would be stubbornly denied as a possibility by everyone except Internal Affairs.

Please let it just be eavesdropping, she pleaded. Or pure luck on Snart's part...

Her phone chimed with Harrison's ring-tone and pulling it out of her pocket, she smiled at his picture before accepting the call. “How's your errands?”

“All done, I'm on my way back to the lab.”

“I could have run it for you...”

“Oh no. This is a surprise,” he chuckled and there was a moment of quiet before he spoke again “I...hope you're not upset with me...”

“What?” She blinked in surprise and barely kept from pulling her phone back and staring at it. “No, of course not. Why would I be?”

“I was concerned that you might blame me for pushing you to pursue your training rather than help the police,” he admitted.

For all his prickly nature, he could be so sweet and concerned, she mused before speaking. “Like I'd tell Oliver or Joe, Harrison – I am a grown woman. I make my own choices, my own mistakes. That's part of life and not something I can run from. And I'm glad you push me to be better.” She shrugged, even though he couldn't see it, her voice wry. “It's so weird. There was a time in my life that I would've paid quite a bit of money for your autograph, for a chance to meet you and now...”

“And now we're together,” he finished and she could hear the smile in his voice. “In case you doubt it, you push me to be better too...”

“Carrie!” Cisco called out, leaning into the treadmill room. He paused when he saw she was on the phone. “Is that Dr Wells?”

“Yes...?”

“Oh good! I can tell you both at once, c'mon you have to come look at this--”

Cisco was setting up the three-way call as Caitlin returned from her meeting. She glanced between the engineer, the data on his monitor, Carrie's cellphone, and finally the speedster.

“What's going on?” she asked Carrie.

“He's about to tell us,” Harrison said dryly over the line.

“Okay! When the heat gun was fired, it increased the surrounding temperature of the air dramatically, sort of like an extreme heat wave,” Cisco explained before getting a look all too familiar on his face. “Heat wave.”

“Stop doing that,” Harrison sighed and Carrie just knew he was rolling his eyes at Cisco.

“Okay.” Cisco coughed before continuing. “I measured the temperature output of both the cold and heat guns, right? And while the cold gun achieves absolute zero, the heat gun successfully reaches absolute hot, or the hottest temperature an object can reach...”

Carrie nodded. “Planck temperature.”

“So potentially, these two guns could cancel each other out?” Caitlin inquired.

“Yeah, but to do that, you'd have to make them cross streams.”

“You mean like Ghostbusters?” The speedster asked incredulously.

Cisco defended himself as he was on the receiving end of the looks from both Carrie and Caitlin. “That film is surprisingly scientifically accurate.”

Harrison chuckled faintly over the line. “And really quite funny.”

Smiling at the sound of his laughter, Carrie was about to speak when there was the familiar whine and roar of Cold's ice gun. The papers held down by various paperweights fluttered at the edges as she abruptly bolted out of STAR Labs, barely remembering to pull on her suit.

When she arrived where Cisco told her the last signal from Harrison's phone had originated – which was right beside the STAR Labs van modified for him to drive. His chair was still there, empty...and there was a familiar coating of ice on the driver's side door.

“Cisco...” there was barely controlled panic in her voice. “Call Joe. Snart has Harrison!”


	9. Chapter 9

There was something unnerving about their hostage. He'd been on the phone when Snart had fired his cold gun, icing over the driver's side of the STAR Labs van; the man had actually paused, ended the call, and turned in his chair to stare at them with a look that could only be described as 'Are you stupid?'

Wells had said as much, when Mick Rory strode over, hauling him out of his motorized wheelchair. 

“Of all the actions you could have taken, this is perhaps the stupidest,” Wells informed them as he was dragged into the getaway vehicle.

“No one asked you!” Rory growled.

And now they had to deal with what should have been a wimpy, crippled scientist who probably didn't even know a thing about throwing a punch. Though he had some surprising weight to him when Mick was hauling him to the chair waiting at the warehouse. Wells had given the warehouse the same disdainful look he'd given them and muttered something about 'low-brow' and 'plebeian'. 

It took every bit of coaxing from Snart to keep Rory from lighting the man on fire.

“So tell me, Dr Wells,” Snart drawled. “How long has STAR Labs been the force helping the Flash behind the scenes?”

“And this is the part where I deny it, even though I know for a fact you saw my two remaining scientists come to the Flash's rescue after the train you derailed,” Wells's lip was curled in this strange little smile. 

Snart blinked behind his dark goggles; to be honest, he had expected Wells to deny it. That would have been...normal. However, the thief was fast learning that there was something abnormal as hell about the scientist. He couldn't figure out just what, he wasn't a trained psychiatrist, but from his years in the criminal underground, of conning and lying....

...yeah, the 'good' doctor was probably anything but.

“And here I was hoping that profiler was right, that if the Flash ignored you, you'd just go away like the nuisance you are,” Wells mocked him, never taking is eyes off Snart, even as Rory growled, leveling his hand-held flame thrower in the scrippled man's face.

If Wells was bluffing and acting to hide any fear he felt, Snart wasn't able to tell. And Snart was pretty damn good about reading people.

This man wasn't afraid at all. Just...annoyed.

Snart held up the small black ring box they had taken from Wells's person. He flipped it open and the ruby, citrine, and diamonds of the ring glittering in the the low light.

“Nice rocks. These for that pretty groupie that stays around you?”

Wells's eyes narrowed slightly; if Snart hadn't been watching him, he'd not have seen it. The scientist's voice was tight. “She is not a groupie and if you value that wagging appendage you call a tongue, you'll watch how you speak about her.”

Rory's eyebrows rose. “Big talk for a man that can't walk.”

Wells's smile was all teeth. It was like looking at a shark and there was a sense of unease that built between Snart's shoulder blades. Every instinct in Snart's body was telling him that this man could kill them here, now, and feel no remorse.

But it made no sense. 

Wells was unarmed, he wasn't even able to walk.

Unless---

“So are you a freak like the Flash too?” Snart asked.

Wells eyes narrowed again and his voice was tight...just like when Snart had insulted the girl. “The Flash is not a freak. The Flash is a hero. And you two...are just annoying pests to be dealt with.”

Wells hadn't denied he was...different. Interesting. 

It made the fine hairs on the back of Snart's neck rise and turn to Rory after they had stepped away to get the camera. “...rig up more explosives.”


	10. Chapter 10

The hustle and bustle of the department was not easing Carrie's nerves. Her insides were all shaky and she felt like she was about to throw up any second.

It really didn't help that as the victim's girlfriend, she wasn't allowed to help investigate. So her she stood on the outside looking in as Captain Singh, Joe, and Hunter talked in Captain Singh's office with members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. They were Hunter's former colleagues before he had come here to Central City.

Eddie hurried up beside her, a hand going to her elbow; there was a file tucked under his arm. “You alright?”

“No,” she hugged herself tightly. “They won't tell me anything and Cisco is still searching and I should be out there--”

“Everything'll be alright,” his reassure was hollow but welcome. It was hard for her to be optimistic right now. Harrison was in the hands of at least one psychopath...

And then Captain Singh looked through the window of his office and pointed to Eddie and then to her, gesturing for them to come in. It took all her self control to not zip in there at super-speed, instead walking and letting Eddie open the door for her.

“Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Eddie Thawne and CSI Carrie Allen. Thawne, Allen, this is Special Supervisory Agent Arron Hotchner, with the BAU,” Singh introduced them.

“I understand you are the significant other of Dr Wells. Thank you for your patience, I know this must be hard on you right now,” Agent Hotchner said as he held a hand out to her; she took it limply, staring up at the tall dark-haired man – he was slim but broad shouldered in an impeccable suit that screamed 'Fed' at her. His dark eyes were sincere though. That helped a lot. “I promise you, Ms Allen, we are doing everything we can.”

“Thank you,” she said hoarsely.

“I'm sorry, for messing up on the profile of Snart,” Hunter apologized to her again.

“You didn't know he had a partner – that can change the entire MO and alter the profile,” chided one of the female agents; she was Carrie's age, petite, curvy, and dark-haired with intelligent eyes behind her glasses – Carrie thought her name was Dr Reid. 

Honestly the names of the other agents were a blur to her right now...

“You're only human, Hunter,” Carrie reassured him as well. “Its...its alright. We'll find Harrison and we'll put Snart and his partner away for good.”

Agent Hotchner's phone chimed; he pulled it out, checking the ID and answered. “Garcia, you're on speaker.”

“I got hit back from that second pair of prints and they belong to a seriously scary dude named Mick Rory.” a female voice informed them from Hotchner's phone.

“Who is he?” Carrie blinked in confusion.

“Oh a voice I don't know! Hello, nice to meet you. But, um. According to his record he's a big-time arsonist with a really troubled childhood--”

“I know who he is,” Joe interrupted. “He and Snart worked a job last year that went bad.”

“And by bad you mean really really bad,” Garcia agreed. “According to this half of Rory's body was burned in a fire that got out of control and on top of that he escaped from an ambulance on the way to the hospital and hasn't been seen since.”

“Why kidnap Dr Wells? Snart is primarily a thief with a few kills to his name and Rory is primarily an arsonist - this is a sharp change in their MOs.” One of the other agents asked.

The door abruptly flew open and a uniform hurried in. “Captain, Captain, you have to see this its on every station---!”

The office emptied hurriedly and they stood beside a group of detective, staring at one of the TVs. The volume was turned up and on the scree was Leonard Snart's face; it looked like he was adjusting the camera before he pulled back.

“Garcia, are you able to track this?” Hotchner asked.

“I'm trying!”

Snart pulled back, revealing in the background Mick Rory and Harrison, who was tied to a chair. The CEO of STAR Labs looked terribly annoyed.

Snart grinned at the camera. “Greetings, citizens of Central City. I am Leonard Snart. But you can call me Cold. I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone.”

“Garcia...” Hotchner repeated.

“He's got the signal bouncing across the globe--”

Dread curled in Carrie's guts, that nauseous feeling returning full force.

“That red streak you've been hearing whispers about, the one mysteriously saving people these past few months?” Snart asked. “Well, surprise, it's very real and has a name: The Flash. Porter and Main, tonight, sundown.” His voice took a taunting edge. “Come out, come out, wherever you are, Flash. Show the whole world you're real. Or this man dies.”

Harrison looked at the camera, his annoyed expression shifting, his lips quirking in a grin. “This is where I'd say don't come for me, Flash. But I know you're going to do it anyway. So, would someone DVR as you kick these idiots across the City for me?”

Rory didn't seem to appreciate Harrison's snark, his fist connecting with the bound man's face as the camera feed cut out.

“Do you have anything, Garcia?” Hotchner asked.

“I have a general location, trying to narrow it down now. And, Derek Morgan, you owe me money, I told you that streak wasn't a hoax!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had to include the BAU from 'Criminal Minds', with my rule!63 Dr Reid in the mix. XD


	11. Chapter 11

The BAU and STAR Labs were working on triangulating the location of Snart's transmission. And slowly the deadline crept closer. Staying out of sight of the Feds, Carrie stared at the clock on the wall as Joe approached her.

Her phone buzzed, the alarm set going off. Pulling it out, she silenced it and looked over at Joe.

“This is it, Care-bear. You're on. Good luck.”

She laughed shakily. “Thanks.”

His hand was heavy on her shoulder. “After tonight, everyone's gonna know that the Flash exists. Are you ready for that?”

“You know how I dislike secrets,” she quipped, smiling wanly. “...I hear there's a lead.”

“Yeah. Don't worry. We'll bring him back.”

“That's going to help me keep my head in the game,” Carrie said in relief. “Thank you. I'll see you soon.”

\------

There was muttering among the assembled police officers and FBI Agents. Port and Main had been roped off and evacuated. That didn't stop the curious from assembling behind the blockade. People with camera phones were filming right along side members of the press.

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Agent Rossi muttered.

“It buys us time to search for Dr Wells,” Agent Hotchner replied.

“But this Flash can't be real,” the older agent was insisting when there was gasping coming from the crowd as a red streak ran through the civilians, through the police, literally right between Captain Singh and Agent Hotcher, snapping the police tape.

Voices rose in unison, the crowd surging.

“Did did you see that?!”

“That was him!”

“--the Flash!”

“I don't believe it,” Agent Rossi was staring in shock at the red blur that came to a halt; only a few inches under six feet and clad in what looked like red leather, with gold lightning still crackling around long legs...was the Flash.

“Believe it,” Captain Singh retorted dryly. 

Standing before them, still at last for the entire world to see, the Flash stared at the pair of criminals walking forward, their large guns hefted.

“The Scarlet Speedster!” Snart called out the taunting greeting, his face stretched in a wide grin. “Any preference on how you'd like to die? The flame or the frost?” 

Wordlessly the red-clad vigilante stalked forward, hands clenched in fists. With shoulders squared and back stiff, rage was radiating off the slim form.

Snart seemed to see it on what little was visible of the Flash's face as his head tilted. “Not in the mood for chitchat. Gotcha.”

He and Rory leveled their weapons at the Flash – they whined mechanically, blue and orange glowing at the respective barrels. “Ready when you are.”


	12. Chapter 12

It felt wrong for them to just stand there and watch. They were tasked with protecting the public, these police officers and FBI Agents...but against the weapons wielded by those two men, they'd be dead if they tried what the Flash was doing right now. 

Which was literally running at inhuman speeds, dodging and ducking the spouts of fire and the icy blasts. Snart and Rory were working to keep the speedster at bay, away from them to prevent being disarmed.

“Cover me!” Snart's voice mingling with the whine of his cold gun as he tracked the speedster with the icy beam. 

Cars were covered with an icy sheet and when the beam hit a fire-hydrant, the hydrant exploded. The water inside blasted outwards, icing over immediately like an abstract ice sculpture. The Flash was unable to halt in time, slamming into the ice with enough speed to shatter it and skid across the sidewalk.

Rolling behind a parked car for cover, the Flash sucked in a breath. Over the comm in her ear, she could hear Caitlin: “Are you alright?”

“I'm good,” she grunted back, shifting to crouch behind the car. How was she going to get them to cross beams?!

“What do you think his plan is?” Agent Rossi muttered from the sidelines.

“Mick!” Snart roared and the pyromaniac fired on the parked car; the super-heated fire connected and it exploded.

“Gotcha!” Rory laughed in triumph when a streak of gold lightning trailed by a gout of the car's fire charged at him, zipping by and stopping at the end of the street. 

“Eddie, Eddie!” Iris's voice had Eddie and Agent Rossi turning in surprise; she didn't even have to push through the officers, many of them recognizing her and stepping back.

“Iris, what are you doing here?” Eddie demanded. This was not a good idea, to se her sister out there fighting like this---

“They evacuated Jitters and I saw your car,” she replied and stared at the flashing orange and blue-white beams chasing the gold streak of lightning. “Oh my God...”

“Iris, you need to go home--” Or to STAR Labs, he thought. “It's not safe.”

The Flash was moving at such speeds that the red blur would become gold lightning, zipping around the street and literally up the faces of the skyscrapers to dodge the beams of fire and ice.

“The fight is spreading beyond the evac area,” Singh groaned before turning to Agent Hotcher. “We need to expand the perimeter.”

Landing in a crouch, the Flash straightened, ready to charge again as Snart fired.

“Oh, my God!” Eddie paled as the Flash was hit square in the chest and sent flying backwards to the pavement; he caught Iris around the waist to prevent her from charging in to rescue her sister. “No! Stay here!”

“Thawne, where are you going?” Singh demanded as Eddie picked up one of the modified shields; Snart and Rory were stalking towards the downed speedsters, predators drawn to wounded prey.

“Detective Thawne!” Agent Hotchner called out as the detective charged forward.

“Eddie!” Iris screamed.

Carrie was gasping, trying to take in breath as she struggled to sit up – that ice blast had hit right in her diaphragm, knocking the wind from her and damaging the diaphragm enough to where she was helpless until the damage repaired itself. Coupled with the ice damage to her extremities...oh she was one big Carrie-shaped bundle of pain. The suit was designed for the heat and while it did offer some resistance to the cold...it wasn't as much as it could be, even with the glancing blows.

Wheezing, she could see movement from the corner of her eye. Alarm shot through her as she saw the pair stalking towards her. Pain shot through her protesting body as she pushed herself, trying to stand, to run.

The weapons whined as they prepared to fire on her; as they did, Eddie, with the shield lifted, was suddenly in the way.

“Go!” He yelled at her.

The pain loosened its hold long enough for her to snag him and speed out of there, stopping behind a parked van.

“You alright?” Eddie asked, eyeing her as she wheezed.

“Hit...diaphragm...” she gasped out. “Couldn't breath...better now...”

“Good. The plan's not working very well. You're going so fast to avoid getting hit...” he was saying before she dragged him to another hiding location as the van they were behind iced over.

She nodded in agreement, keeping an eye on the pair. “Speed isn't getting it done...”

“Maybe if you were slower?” he suggested.

“...this is gonna to hurt,” she sighed. “Be ready.”

Zipping out to the middle of the street, she stood there, watching as they each took a side of the street to limit her maneuverability.

At the barricade, Singh held Iris back as they watched the vigilante and criminals squared off. The Flash began to walk forward, the stride slow but determined before speeding forward...though not at the speeds as before.

“What the hell is he doing?” Agent Rossi yelled as the Flash was struck by the streams of ice and fire.

Iris's fingers were tightly clenched in Singh's coat-sleeve as she watched her sister moving...slowly. It took everything in her to keep from screaming Carrie's name, to watch her sister move forward, getting the pair to slowly face each other until---

\--the streams crossed, the fire and ice wrapping around the Flash's body. Immediately the speedster lunged forward out of the path, stumbling as the two streams were locked.

Absolute zero cross with absolute heat, forming a miniature vortex of ice and flame between the two men. The mechanical whine of the two guns echoed as they tried to break the hold--

\--and it exploded, a spectacular blast of energy that sent the criminals and vigilant flying in three separate directions.

Rory had the wind knocked out of him as he impacted but Snart was rolling to his side, reaching for his cold gun when a red-clad hand slammed down over it. Snart's eyes lifted, meeting the pained blue eyes of the Flash, who dragged the cold gun out of his range.

Carrie was breathing heavily, her entire body screaming in pain – it took almost all her strength to drag herself over to the cold gun, to get it before he did.

He laughed, a chuckle deep in his chest. “I didn't see that coming.” A pained sound escaped him as he slumped onto his back. “I guess you win this time.”

“There won't be a next time,” she wheezed, pushing herself up to her hands and knees in agony.

Eddie was there, his hand on her bicep as he hauled her to her feet. Beside him was Agent Hotchner; over by Heatwave was Agent Rossi and Captain Singh.

Taking a breath, she was able to stand on her own; her suit was charred and frozen in several places. Modulating her voice and keeping her face blurred, she handed Eddie the cold gun. “Thank you, detective.”

As he removed his hand, accepting the cold gun, she speed away, leaving a crackle of gold lightning in her wake.


	13. Chapter 13

The department was alive with a chaotic energy, a mixture of jubilation and awe as Snart and Rory were brought in. The topic on most officers' lips: The Flash.

Rory was screaming and howling with rage, struggling against the two strongest officers in the department. “I'm gonna burn every last one of you pigs! Get your hands off me!”

In response, he got a hand in the face as Carrie pushed her way through the crowd, her eyes falling on Joe, who was commenting to Snart: “Partner's a real hothead.”

“That's funny,” the criminal groused.

“You know what's hilarious, Snart? We got you.”

“Dad!” Carrie's voice drew the eyes Joe and Snart.

“Care-bear,” he greeted and smiled. “Told you we'd bring him back.”

Behind them was Cisco and in his motorized wheelchair...Harrison. Barely restraining her speeds to human levels, she pushed past Snart, all but flinging herself into Harrison's open arms.

“I was so worried---”

“I'm alright--”

“--he hit you--”

“--Reverse Flash hit harder--”

Joe was watched the pair, Carrie all but in Wells's lap and wrapped up in his arms as she checked the bruises on his face in concern.

“So I guess she looks more like her mother?” Snart asked sarcastically, though there was something naggingly familiar about the blue eyes of the girl he had called a groupie. ...and something familiar about how she walked. And her ass in those jeans of hers... His eyes narrowed in thought. No, she couldn't possibly be...

“She's adopted,” Joe said flatly, turning to one of the uniforms, “Get him out of here.”

At least Snart was being taken away. Unlike Wells, Joe thought sourly as he turned away to face Iris and Eddie.

“I heard you did something outrageously crazy,” he said to his partner.

“This from the man walking into a warehouse rigged to explode,” Eddie snorted.

In the distance, standing by Captain Singh, Agent Hotchner watched it all. 

They had been able to rescue Dr Wells with no injuries, which was in large part to the fact the man had worked his gag free and shouted out to them the warehouse was rigged to explode. And it had been a large amount of explosives, all situated around Wells with numerous sensitive tripwires at varying levels.

“I have to admit, Dr Wells was very cool under fire,” Agent Morgan said.

“With everything that's happened with his particle accelerator exploding in the last year, I imagine he's developed quite the thick skin,” Dr Reid agreed. 

“It helps that it looks like he's found someone to fight for,” Agent Rossi murmured, nodding to the young CSI who Wells held. “Love can make a man foolish but it can also make him strong.”

Captain Singh nodded and shook Agent Hotchner's hand. “Thank you for coming out to help us.”

“It feels like we didn't do much, especially compared to this...Flash,” Agent Hotchner murmured.

“We all did our own parts. Which reminds me...” Captian Singh turned to Cisco, holding out a clear evidence tote to him. “We're not gonna be needing these for the trial.”

Cisco nodded, accepting the tote; he set it down beside a large metal case to transport the weapons back to STAR Labs. “We'll make sure they'll never hurt anyone ever again, Captain.”

Singh patted Cisco's shoulder. “Thank you for yours and STAR Labs help in this, Mr Ramon.”

The engineer grinned. “I've already started modifications to that heating strip to also cool...you know...just in case? I think the guys in Gotham could make use of them too, with some of their Arkham guys.”

“They'd really appreciate it,” Agent Rossi agreed. “I know ours will too.”

Cisco all but glowed under the praise. Maybe things were finally looking up for him...and STAR Labs.


	14. Chapter 14

After the buzz and excitement of the department, STAR Labs was nice and quiet, even if she was being poked and prodded by Caitlin. 

“You're healing nicely, but I'd recommend taking it easy for a couple days until the frostbite fully fades,” she suggested.

“I guess I'll have to see if Iris is willing to put off finishing moving for a day or so. One things for sure, I'll go soak in my tub, see if that helps any,” Carrie replied.

“If that neighbor of yours will let you fill it up,” Harrison muttered, lips pressed tightly in displeasure. “...you can use the guest bath at my place. Its a nice soaker and you can use all the hot water you want.”

Oh that was so wonderfully tempting...

“Hmm...I can always pack an overnight bag. If Caitlin's cleared you for visitors,” she teased.

Rolling her eyes at the pair, Caitlin snorted. “Oh he's fine. Just a split lip and couple bruises from being punched. He took a worse beating from the Reverse-Flash.”

The smoldering look he sent Carrie was a combination of 'I-told-you-so' and anticipation that made her insides flutter. “Alright then. I'll redress and run back to my apartment for my things.”

“You're more than welcome to leave some things at my place,” Harrison offered as Carrie pulled her shirt back on.

She'd been thinking about asking if it would be alright with him – it would make things a little easier if she left a couple changes of clothes there given how often she slept there and not at her place... “I might be taking you up on that...”

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she left the pair, trying to suppress her pang of envy and longing for what she no longer had.

\-------

Her side twinged as she packed a clean pair of jeans into her overnight bag. Oh how she was looking forward to laying in that soaker tub...

After checking to make sure she had everything – including a change of clothes and some toiletries to leave over – she closed the bag and shouldered the strap. Speeding towards Harrison's place,s he came to a halt when she saw the flicker of the other speedster's crimson lightning before he cut her off.

Staring at her mother's murderer, she trembled in a combination of a fear and rage as he towered over her. Her knuckles were white from the tight hold she had on her overnight bag. His head tilted as he seemed to inspect her.

“In the end,” he intoned in that distorted voice, “there were nothing more than nuisances.”

What---?! She flinched when her phone chimed with Cisco's ring-tone. In that distraction, he was as gone as quickly as he had appeared. 

She checked her phone and paled at the text there: “FBI and ARGUS here”


	15. Chapter 15

Agent Hotchner was inspecting the Flash's suit; the stand it was on was in a location of prominence and ease of access for the vigilante hero. He turned and regarded the trio of STAR Labs scientists; Dr Wells's lips were pressed in a tight line as he and Amanda Waller stared at one another, while Cisco Ramon was glancing at the pair of armed ARGUS agents nervously. Dr Caitlin Snow appeared composed, but her hands here tightly clenched on the arm rests of her rolling chair.

The unexpected arrival of Detectives West and Thawne as well as Captain Singh had the BAU doing double-takes.

“Captain Singh?” Agent Hotchner glanced over at him, a brow arching.

“Dr Snow called us,” he replied. “Care to explain what's going on, Agent Hotchner?”

“Perhaps you should be asking Ms Waller,” Dr Wells said stiffly.

“We read your report,” she replied, head tilting. “The one you sent to the local DA about meta-humans.”

“Meta-humans?” Agent Morgan asked with a frown.

“Like the Flash, Agent Morgan,” she clarified. “They are people who have been altered on the genetic level due to certain incidents, like the particle accelerator explosion, exposing them to various....properties.”

“What sort of 'properties' are we talking about?” Agent Rossi demanded.

“Anti-matter, dark energy, X-elements...” Dr Wells sighed. “And many more we don't know about.”

“So these 'meta-humans' are a threat to national security?” Agent Rossi asked, eyeing the armed ARGUS agents.

“Not all metas are evil,” Cisco said sharply in defense of his friends; Carrie and Salma were the nicest people he knew and poor Bette never had a chance thanks to General Eiling... “Some can't control their abilities and yeah that can be dangerous, but not all of them are evil.”

“Its the ones that are that are of an interest to ARGUS.”

“I know of your association to General Eiling,” Dr Wells disagreed. “And I know how he pursues anything he considers an asset. He chased one young woman to her death trying to capture her and use her for an unwilling weapon. I won't let you do that to the Flash or any other meta-human.”

Agents Hotchner and Rossi exchanged glances before Rossi looked to Dr Wells; they both recalled the news not too long ago. “That training exercise?”

“...that was her death. To be accurate the aftermath,” he replied softly. “If the Flash hadn't been able to move her before her body detonated many innocent lives would have been lost.”

“Detonated?” Agent Hotchner frowned.

“Who detonated what?” Hunter Zolomon asked from the doorway.

“Hunter?” Eddie blinked at his friend.

“Eddie,” Hunter nodded at him before looking at Agent Hotchner. “Sorry I'm late.”

And then his eyes fell on the stand and the Flash suit behind Agent Hotchner.

“So where was this during the Christmas party?” Hunter asked, gesturing to the suit as Rossi arched a brow at him.

“Christmas party...?”

Hunter grunted slightly as he looked at the scientists.

“It was in storage – its not like we could have both the stand and the tree there at the same time,” Cisco replied as he glanced at Hunter.

Hunter nodded, accepting the explanation...for now. “Could someone fill me in on what this breifing is supposed to be about?”

“Meta-humans,” Captain Singh stated, turning to Hunter and giving him a quick summary of what he'd missed.

“So all that weird stuff Iris was blogging about and those unsolved cases...”

“Most of that was meta-humans, yes,” Captain Singh agreed with a sigh. “And due to the nature of many of their abilities, we can't put them in gen-pop at any normal prison.”

“So what have you done with them?” Agent Hotchner asked.

“...they're in the pipeline,” Dr Wells admitted reluctantly. “Its the only place that can contain them until we can complete the dampeners and other improvements for normal prisons like Iron Heights.”

“The pipeline?” Agent Hotchner frowned.

“The particle accelerator,” Dr Wells elaborated while nodding to Cisco, who brought the schematics up on the large monitors. “In the accelerator are cavities we have modified into containment cells.”

“How many are you holding down there?” Agent Rossi demanded.

“Not as many as we had been,” Caitlin replied. “We're not holding them just to hold them, we're actively trying to rehabilitate them. Some...are still a work in process.”

“And by 'we' you mean STAR Labs and the Flash,” Waller clarified. “Who I imagine is lurking somewhere out of sight in case we turn hostile.”

“And how would you know that?” Cisco asked warily.

“Because I saw you send a text when we found you.”

In an abrupt crackle of gold lightning, there was a sudden whirlwind, the ARGUS Agents disarmed and the Flash suit vanishing from the stand behind Agent Hotchner. The lightning solidified into the form of the Flash, who was hefting the guns the ARGUS Agents had taken from their hands. The blurred face regarded Waller and the BAU, the posture wary.

“I was wondering when you'd make your debut to the world,” Waller said, her eyes on the Flash. “I have to admit that was a very showy battle with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.”

“They forced my hand,” the Flash replied in the distorted tone Agent Hotchner had heard earlier that evening. “I don't do this for notoriety or fame.”

“No, you do it for justice, don't you? Ms Allen.”

The Flash's head snapped back in shock as the BAU looked between the CCPD officers and the Flash.

“Carrie?!” Hunter gaped at the Flash. 

The Flashs' face no longer blurred and the voice that spoke was no longer altered. “So. Did Lyla--”

“No. Ms Micheals didn't tell me who you were.” Waller replied. “We had deduced your identity on our own.”

“You can give us back the guns now, squirt,” one of the ARGUS Agents said dryly and the Flash recognized them both as having been on the plane ride to Lian Yu.

“Starting to wonder why I wear a mask,” the Flash grumbled in exasperation, setting the guns on a table for them. She reached up and pulled the mask back to reveal the face of CSI Carrie Allen.

“So exactly how many people know?” Hunter asked.

“Before now? STAR Labs. The Arrow and his team. Joe, Iris, Eddie, and Captain Singh. Some of the meta-humans we've helped.”

“How many have you been able to successfully help?” Agent Rossi asked.

“Five. Some of them need better therapy than we can give them after what Mr Bliss did to them,” Caitlin grimaced.

“Mr Bliss?” Agent Moran arched a brow.

“Nathan Bliss. He was the Ringmaster of the Central City Circus,” Caitlin explained. “His abilities...they let him make you live your worst nightmares. Its very traumatic and he use these abilities to keep the former members of his circus under control and willing to do anything he wanted. Of the circus, we've only be able to help five overcome the trauma enough to move on with their lives. They still come back once a week for group therapy sessions with the others in hopes of them being able to heal as well.”

“Part of the reason I brought the BAU along was to evaluate any metas you had come across,” Waller stated.

“To see which ones you can use for Task Force X?” Dr Wells asked tightly, causing Agent Rossi to straighten and glare over at Waller. At the confused looks of some of the junior BAU agents, he muttered to them: “The Suicide Squad.”

“Partially. I imagine some of them have abilities I have no use for. Now...show us the Metas.”

The trio of STAR Labs scientists exchanged looks between themselves, then to Carrie and the trio from the CCPD. Cisco finally sighed and his fingers flew over the keyboard.

“First up is the first prisoner: Kyle Nimbus--”

They probably spent hours going over the files STAR Labs had accumulated on the metas they had encountered in the past. With the BAU, they had a better idea of how better to assist the traumatized members of the Central City Circus – many of them had abilities that were very low-key or even didn't have abilities at all. At the BAU's recommendation many of them could actually be moved off-site to a therapy facility.

Nimbus however, as well as being legally dead and existing outside the legal system, was inherently dangerous to everyone and his ability to transform into a mist meant he couldn't be implanted with an explosive, making him unusable for the Suicide Squad.

Roy Bivilo had such a 'low-key' ability that Waller deemed him a non-asset. Which was fine with Carrie and Cisco; she thought their therapy sessions were going well and had hopes for his future rehabilitation.

In the end, many of them were mentally exhausted. The BAU had many profiles to go over and had to contact the secure treatment facility for the most promising of the former Circus members. Captain Singh felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders – meta-humans were being recognized and soon enough the pipeline wouldn't be considered a black-site, for now it was falling under ARGUS's jurisdiction as a holding facility as the laws were being updated to include meta-humans.

God only new how long that would take...

Hunter glanced over at Carrie. “So...just about everyone else knew...?”

She grimaced. “I only told Eddie and Captain Singh because they were talking about forming a task-force to catch me. Joe knew because he was there when I first used my abilities and saw me. Iris knows because she's my sister and my ability to keep anything from her is nonexistent. I tell the people close to me when I have to and when I know its safe to do so. Its...not something I want to flaunt, especially with guys like Snart out there who isn't above kidnapping people connected to the Flash and use them for hostages.”

“If I'd had any say in it, Iris, Eddie, and Captain Singh wouldn't have known,” Joe interjected. 

“You're also new to our circle, dude,” Cisco added. “We had to get a feel for you before just announcing that Carrie's the Flash. Its a very dangerous secret to know. And being added into the Flash's circle will bring you to the Arrow's circle and that dude is prickly. And by prickly I mean will turn you into a pincushion prickly.”

“I'm working on that,” Carrie reassured the room. “I have a plan.”

“Which involves ear pulling,” Cisco snorted in amusement. “You're going to end up giving him Dumbo the Elephant ears sooner or later, sis.”

She shrugged at him sheepishly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the urge to write fluff. Have some fluff. I cannot be liable for any cavities that are induced. Or computer screens punched.

After ARGUS and the BAU – Hunter tagging along with them to discuss profiles – left, Carrie groaned softly, sinking into one of the rolling chairs in exhaustion. “What a day! Harrison gets kidnapped, I have to fight two crazy men with ice and fire guns, run into the Reverse-Flash, and then have to deal with the Feds!”

“You had a run-in with that guy? When?!” Joe asked in alarm.

“Right before Cisco texted me,” she replied. “He made some comment about Cold and Heatwave being nuisances, before taking off when my phone alerted me.”

“Huh.” Cisco frowned. “This guy sure likes to taunt you...”

Carrie's grunt of agreement was sullen and tired. Sending her a sympathetic look, Harrison reached over and squeezed her hand. 

“Come on, there's a soaker tub waiting with your name on it. Do you want Big Belly Burgers, pizza...?” he asked, gently tugging her hand.

She rose back to her feet in exhaustion. “All of the above, I'm so hungry I think I could eat all the food in Central City and still be hungry...”

“Soaker tub?” Joe asked flatly.

“My guest bathroom has on. I never had it retro-fitted for my needs since I didn't use it,” Harrison explained. “Better than her having to heat water on the stove and fill the one at her apartment like she did the first time she faced Snart...”

Oh how she had ranted about her asshole neighbor after that; Joe and Eddie both had both been tempted to kick the guy's door in and kick his ass...

“I do not know why you stay at that deathtrap, you can always come back home,” Joe grumbled. “I mean, you do your laundry there...”

“I'll think about it,” Carrie mumbled sleepily, letting Harrison walk her towards the garage.

“I can always give you a ride,” Harrison teased softly.

“I will fall asleep on you,” she retorted.

Joe and Singh exchanged glances as the pair departed.

\---------

Harrison didn't really cook and she had picked out a multitude of delicious sounding foods from various restaurants that delivered as the soaker tub filled. 

“Make sure I don't fall asleep and drown,” she had half-joked to Harrison as she padded into the guest bathroom.

“I'll keep checking on you,” he promised her.

She left the bathroom door open to make it easier for him and stripped out of the Flash suit, hanging it in a garment bag. The water was almost scalding to her too-sensitive skin but it felt so nice...

The moan she let out as she sank into the hot water was practically lewd. 

“I heard that!” he chuckled; the bathroom was more than large enough for him to enter with his chair and he passed her a folded towel to rest her head on. “Here, this should make it a little more comfortable...”

“Mmm. Thank you...” she mumbled, shifting in the soaker to get comfortable. Settled in, she reached out, keeping hold of his hand. “You're so good to me...”

“And you are to me,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her knuckles.

“...I don't know if Caitlin told you or not...” she said softly. “...but there's a good chance the lightning could have made me...”

“I know. I also know its unconfirmed. If you can or can't...” he kissed her hand again. “I don't care. There's always adoption. Any child would be lucky to have you for a mother.”

“And you for a father,” she told him with a sleepy, content smile.

“Joe and Henry will make wonderful grandfathers. Can you imagine Iris and Eddie as an aunt and uncle? They'd probably spoil any child we had,” Harrison replied.

“We'd have to return the favor then,” the speedster replied with a giggle.

They were quiet in the warmth of the bathroom, their hands clasped when he spoke again. “I heard from my lawyer before everything got crazy. He's still fighting to get an appeal filed, but unless you and Joe can find enough evidence to raise reasonable doubt or misconduct during the investigation...”

“Then we can't get the appeal. Not without the Reverse-Flash's confession.”

“I know you'll get the evidence for the conviction to be overturned.”

“What makes you so sure? The Criminalists were pretty through...”

“Yes. But they weren't you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some computer issues but after upgrading to Windows 10 'm hoping they're all done. Thankfully I keep my work backed up in the cloud so I didn't lose anything - tapping out paragraphs on my phone though was a pain in the ass. I split up the smut chapter between the fluffy beginning and the actual smut in case anyone wanted to skip it.
> 
> Part one: The Fluffl

The dinner deliveries arrived within minutes of each other as Carrie climbed out of the soaker tub. Gingerly she dried herself with one of the fluffy towels in the guest bathroom – the frostbite 'burns' were healing and with luck would be gone completely by morning. Wrapping herself in the damp towel, she did a glance of the guest bath, making sure she hadn't made a mess. Finding none, she padded barefoot towards the kitchen.

She paused when she noticed he had already set up the spread of takeout on the large glass coffee table in his living room. A fire crackled invitingly in the fireplace as he looked up at her.

“Feel better?” he asked, turning his wheelchair to face her.

“Much,” she agreed while approaching him; reaching out, she examined the bruising on his face again. “Taunting them like that...I was so scared when I saw that thug punch you...”

“I got to watch the showdown and I swear I gained a few gray hairs,” he replied, his fingers undoing the damp towel and letting it fall to the marble floor. His touch was feather-light and gentle as they danced first over the burn scars that would be faded in a couple days time and then to the frostbite 'burns' on the other side. "I am so sorry...I should have taken Snart more seriously..."

Her hands were gentle as she cupped his jaw, tilting his head to meet his eyes. "I'm fine, promise. It was more than worth the pain and discomfort - I have you back and that's all that I care about."

Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his grip loose and tender as he was mindful of her healing injuries. "Just be more careful in the future? I couldn't bear the thought of losing you..."

Lightly she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll do my best. We both know the future's not set in stone."

"Mm." He hummed, hugging her once more and savoring the heady scent of her fresh from her bath. "Still hungry?"

The terribly audible growl of her stomach had her blush hotly. "...yes."

"Let's eat then,” he chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two, the smut. Feel free to skip if you want there's not really anything concerning plot here XD

“I am such a glutton,” she groaned, curled up at his side on the couch; the towel was still discarded and the warmth from the fire place and his body kept her more than comfortable. The coffee table was covered in a mound of empty takeout containers from the various take-out orders along with his glasses. Italian, sushi, Thai, Chinese, even French.

“Its not gluttony, its a hyper-metabolism,” he reassured her with a kiss to the temple. “Between the calories you burned facing down Snart and Rory on top of what your body's using to recover...Well, I know Caitlin would agree with me that you should take it easy the next couple days.”

“How easy should I take it?” Carrie purred in his ear, shifting against him, tucking her legs beneath her to press closer to him; her fingers trailed over the soft wool over his chest as she slid her fingers down.

His breath quickened as he stared at her with smoldering eyes as he caught her hand. In a voice that was thick with lust, he muttered, “Temptress.”

Tugging on her hand, he pulled her across his chest, his free hand burrowing into the silky, damp hair at the back of her head as he pressed his mouth to hers. A soft, eager moan escaped her as her lips parted under his. His hand released hers, allowing her to loop her arms around his neck; his freed hand cupped and kneaded a breast.

As his thumb brushed over the sensitive, hard peak, she shuddered, arching and pressing closer. His lips dragged down from hers, leaving a hot wet trail of kisses down over the slender column of her throat as her head fell back, pressing into the hand at the back of her head. A stuttering gasp escaped her as he nipped at the tender skin of her collarbone, drawing up a vivid lovebite. It would heal in an hour or so, but it was the act – possessive, claiming her as his – that had her trembling in his arms. 

Sometimes she hated her accelerated healing – she wanted to revel in those marks.

As his hand slid down from her breast, his mouth replaced it, hot and hungry as he nipped the swell and then closed over the tip. His fingers trailed down, over the soft skin of her taunt abs and then to the hairless mound of her sex. The faintly calloused tips were nimble as they slipped between her legs, finding and parting her wet folds. 

A shaky moan was drawn from her as her hips thrust down as his fingers found and caressed her clit. His chuckle was husky as he lifted his head, looking into her eyes – they were dark with want, the pupils of her eyes blown out until there was only a thin ring of blue.

“Now, now. We're taking things easy, remember?” he reminded her with a raspy drawl, his forefinger slipping inside her. 

The moan that escaped her was a wordless plea, her hips rocking against his hand in wanton need as a second finger entered her. In return, his fingers were so slow as they moved inside her, gently stretching her. It was something he did every time, as her body seemed to retain the tightness of their first time no matter how often they made love.

Her breathing was becoming harsher as her hips thrust and rocked against his fingers; his eyes were dark as he felt her clenching around his fingers. Grinding the pad of his thumb back and forth over her clit, he watched her shiver as her breath hitched, her lips parting – all the signs she was close to her climax.

God how he loved watching her come undone...

When her eyelashes fluttered and back arched like a taunt bow-string, her mouth forming a perfect little O as she wordlessly cried out, her hips grinding down against his hand as she came, vibrating around his fingers. She sagged back against the arm holding her up as he slipped his hand from between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him; gently he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“God you're beautiful...” he murmured huskily.

Shifting, she could feel his erection pressing against her belly. Tugging at the sides of his sweater, she turned her head to press a kiss to his jaw before leaning back enough to pull the garment further up. He obliged, lifting his arms from around her waist. The sweater ended up on the floor and she lightly trailed her fingers down over his chest, followed by her lips as she left a trail of her own bites down his throat and on his collarbone.

Nimble fingers were undoing his pants as she rose onto her knees; he shifted as well, bracing his weight onto his hands to lift his hips enough for her to tug his pants down. She smiled at him impishly and in a blur, his pants and shoes were gone and she was settled between his legs on her knees beside the couch.

“Carrie,” he ground out thickly as she leaned in.

Her smile at him was devilish before she lazily swiped her tongue up the underside of his erection and around the glans. The guttural sound that rumbled in his chest as she engulfed him in the wet heat of her mouth sent a thrill straight to between her legs. His fingers laced in her damp hair as her head bobbed slowly. 

Everything about how he growled her name, the way the muscles of his abdomen were tight and even the way his blunted nails scrapped over her scalp as he seemed to throb in her mouth...

It felt empowering, the way she could make him come undone the way he could her.

She was aware of the slight tug on her hair – he normally did that when he wanted her to stop, to climb atop him. Not tonight though, she had something she wanted to try.

He was about to tug again when she vibrated her mouth around him - and like that his back arched as he swore as he came in her mouth. It was always a surprise when she could get him to swear, a surprise that seemed like a victory that she could get him undone enough to lose his normal composure and eloquence. She hummed faintly in satisfaction as she swallowed before slowly lifting her head.

Lifting up, she propped an elbow atop his thigh and rested her chin on the heel of her palm. Her smile at him as he regained his breath was all sorts of cheeky.

“I thought you'd like that,” she said impishly.

“Minx. As soon as I get a second wind, I'll show you just how much I liked that,” he growled, those eyes dark and smoldering.

“I look forward to it,” she purred.


	19. Chapter 19

Their night probably was no where near as restful as Caitlin would have preferred but given the day they'd had, spending it in each other's arms reaffirming their feelings for the other...it more restful, less stressful than if they had been apart. Even if they hadn't moved from the couch at all.

And given the news of Snart and Rory's breakout from the transport en-route to Iron Heights... It made Carrie groan and just roll over, burrowing up against Harrison's side.

“No!”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “Don't worry, they won't get far.”

“We hope,” she sighed. “God, what did Snart do, have a back-up plan for in case he lost?”

“Possibly. Which surprises me that the thought of him losing ever crossed his mind,” Harrison agreed.

“Nnn,” she grumbled, shifting against him; her side barely twinged, which was a good sign at least.

“Feeling better?” he asked softly, his fingers hovering over where one of the frostbite 'burns' had been last night.

“I can barely feel it, which at least is some good news for the day,” Carrie replied.

“Along with the fact you have today off, courtesy of Captain Singh,” he teased, smiling at her sleepy hum of agreement. “We can move to the bed, so you can stretch out.”

It would probably also be better for the cleaning lady. Speaking of, they still had the mess from the take-out...

“Alright. You turn down the covers, I'll clean up the takeout containers. God knows what your cleaning lady would think seeing all of these left after one night,” she laughed sheepishly.

“I can always text her that she doesn't have to come in today,” he replied.

Even without dipping much into her super-speed, it didn't take long to clean off the coffee-table and straighten up the living room as he made his way to the bedroom to text the cleaning lady and pull the covers back. By the time she joined him, he was already in the bed. Crawling in beside him, she cuddled up to his side, her head on his shoulder.

It didn't take much for her to drift back to sleep, feeling content and safe.

\-------

She'd been feeling back to normal later that afternoon, so she stopped in to help Iris and Eddie get the last of her sister's things from Joe's.

There wasn't much, thankfully, just a few odds and ends that only took an hour or so to load up into the truck Eddie had borrowed.

Joe was doing a double-check. “Okay, all right.” He nodded to himself, hands on his hips. “I think that's it.”

“This better be it,” Iris groaned, more than done with the whole moving ordeal.

“Well, like you said, you're ten minutes away, so if you forget something...”

“Or if you need to mooch dinner off Dad...” Carrie quipped, sidestepping a swat from Iris.

Turning to her father, Iris gave him a watery smile. “Dad...”

He laughed faintly. “I can't say it enough. I'll miss you.”

As Joe pulled Iris into a hug, Eddie offered: “You know you can come around anytime, Joe. Just give us a heads-up.”

Joe glanced at his partner from over Iris's head and Carrie facepalmed as Eddie babbled. “Or not. Come around whenever. You want a key?” The detective chucked nervously, inching to the front door. “I'm gonna go. I'll wait in the truck.”

“You need to be nicer to him,” Carrie said to Joe as Eddie practically bolted. “Being mean to him is like being mean to a puppy.”


End file.
